


Challenge Day 5: Skyhold

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age), Lavellangetslost, Protective Solas (Dragon Age), Skyhold (Dragon Age), Solas is Fen'Harel (Dragon Age), Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: As the Inquisition move into their new home Ellanna tries to explore the castle (Drabble for the SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Female Mage Lavellan & Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 12





	Challenge Day 5: Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> This gave me some trouble hopefully it came out ok

Lost was not a word Ellanna would often use to describe her situation. But in this instance, lost was exactly the situation she was in. She was sure she had passed that same picture at least twice now while trying to find her way around Skyhold, everything looked the same for her she had no idea how the Shems were easily finding their way around halls and corridors that had virtually no difference between them. Dense forests, old ruins and trees Ellanna could find her way through with ease, but a building where everything looked the same was virtually impossible for her.

Truth be told her going up to the very top of the castle itself and working her way down was probably not the smartest move on her part, with a building itself being so large and rooms that seemingly lead to nowhere only to bring her right back to where she started in the first place was not exactly as fun as she thought it would be, it was funny the first time, the next three, four, five times, however, brought her annoyance then visible frustration.

She was starting to hate seeing the same picture over and over again.

She tried again, she passed the same guard she seen walking the halls...again.She went left of him instead of right and took another turn she was relived in the hope she was may have been getting to grips of the layout of this place when she saw something different. It wasn't much but at least it wasn't that damned picture again.

Her victory was very short-lived though, as she came through a door relieved to finally be somewhere new only to once again be stuck the same room with the same picture which she was sure by now was mocking her for her outright stupidity. however, throwing a fireball and burning the damn thing did wonders for her frustration. 

Of course, now she had just burned probably the only landmark she was familiar with and now she had nothing to go off of. Visibly annoyed and frustrated she sat on a broken bed, maybe if she stayed put somebody would notice she hadn't come back and come find her. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she had curled herself up on the bed. She was tired, she was frustrated and had just now spent the last thirty minutes crying because she was completely lost.

She didn't notice the door open and a curious face that peered through, nor the sigh of complete relief at the sight of her."So this is where you have been?"The voice remarked snapping her out of her misery and trying to quickly wipe her eyes to look up at who had found her.

Solas looked at her almost with pity"You've been gone for hours, we were all getting worried, what happened?" he asked her as he sat down next for her, she opened her mouth to speak to all the came out was a whimper and a cry.

He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, moving in closer to wipe her eyes and her nose both were raw with her crying and he felt positively sorry for the girl. she must have been here for at least half the day, he had the foresight to go look for her when supper was being put out and she was still nowhere in sight.

"Shhhhh.there, there now It's all okay"He crooned as he gathered her in to comfort the woman, speaking comforting words in elven to her crooning her with hushes, stroking her hair as she eventually calmed down.

"I got lost"She hiccuped out hiding in his shirt from sheer embarrassment. A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he placed a kiss on her head.

"Is that all?"He laughed as she again stuck her head in his shirt finding it all rather amusing.

He gave the woman a kind smile before standing both himself and her up from the bed, once again drying her eyes trying to make her look somewhat presentable for the others in the main hall.

"How about after supper I show you around the castle" he offered"I'm a pretty good guide, and I'm sure you won't ever get lost with me".

Ellanna smiled as the man offered her his hand which she gladly took, maybe with him Skyhold wouldn't seem as big anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Rotunda is day 6


End file.
